Recognise Me!
by AMBC
Summary: Guess who decided to visit Serbia at four in the morning. OC-centric. Contains mild language.


**What happens when I read other FanFictions? _This_ pops up. Just something to pass the time I guess. Enjoy.**

'Recognise me~.'

The sound of another voice whispering in Serbia's ear stirred the said Balkan from his sleep. Frowning in confusion, his first thought was that the radiator was acting funny again.

'Recognise me~.'

Then Serbia realised that it didn't sound like the radiator, but that someone was in his bedroom.

'Recognise me~.'

It sounded familiar. Suspiciously familiar. Turning over in his bed, Serbia slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a pair of bright amber eyes looking back at him.

'AH!' Serbia panicked and fell out of his bed. He landed on the ground with a giant thump and groaned.

'Morning Bro~! Is it morning, or is it still night-time?' Serbia clenched his fists and quickly rose to his feet when he recognised that voice.

'Kosovo, what the hell!?' He demanded, 'What're you doing here!? And how did you get in my house!?'

'I wanted to ask you something.' Kosovo explained as he sat on the bed.

'At four in the morning?!'

'Is that the time? I thought it was 6 a.m~.' Serbia said nothing, but instead stared blankly ahead, his eye twitching from his brother's sudden visit. If only he wasn't under UN protection...

Instead of throttling Kosovo, the Serb merely closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before saying in a much calmer voice, 'Kosovo...how did you get in my house?'

'But I want to ask you-'

'How. Did you. Get. In my house?' Serbia interrupted through gritted teeth.

Kosovo said nothing for a minute before smiling sweetly, 'I dug a hole through your wardrobe~.' He pointed to the clothes filled wardrobe, which now had dirt and mud pouring from it.

'You WHAT?'

'Yep. Me, Albania and Croatia dug a hole outside your house. Well, they did at least. Croatia wouldn't let me near the tools.'

Serbia just about had it, 'Alright, that's it. Kosovo, out of my house. Now.'

'But what about my question~?' Kosovo asked.

'Whatever your question is, can't it wait until morning?!' Serbia practically yelled in exasperation.

'...You're right. I'll call Montenegro~!' Kosovo exclaimed as he went for the phone.

'Don't you dare!' Serbia firmly grabbed Kosovo by the shoulder, 'I am not letting wake up Montenegro at this time!'

'Aw~! It's nice you still have feelings for her. Even after she gained independence from you~.'

'I do not have feelings for Montenegro!' Serbia shouted, his cheeks becoming a deep shade of red.

'You still keep a picture of her on the wall, so there's no denying that you're in love with her~!'

'Shut up! Either way, we are not waking up Montenegro!'

'Fine, I'll invite Turkey and Bulgaria over. They can ask my question~.'

'What do think this is!? A sleepover!? We are not having those bastards over, especially Bulgaria!' Serbia yelled.

'You're not still miffed about the whole body-switching thing, are you?' Kosovo asked.

'That's none of your business!'

'You gotta admit though, it was funny~! What, with you guys running around as each other for five days. You know I was kinda hoping it would help you guys get along.'

'Would you shut up?!' Serbia demanded, already at the end of his rope. Knowing well that Kosovo wouldn't leave until the Serb answered his question, he let out a heavy sigh and asked, 'Alright, fine. What's is it?'

'Huh?'

'Your question Kosovo. What is it?'

'Oh yeah~! The question~!' Kosovo chirped before replying, 'Serbia...how do vital regions help in letting me know what masturbate means~?'

Serbia blinked. And blinked again. Then he let out sputtering noises before finding his voice, 'S-sorry. Y-your _what_ help in _what?!'_ Was all he blurted out.

'Masturbate. How do vital regions help in letting me know that?' Kosovo asked innocently.

'Where the hell did you learn about _that?!_' Serbia demanded.

'Well...do you want the short version of the story or the long version?' Kosovo enquired.

'The short version, and it better be good.'

'Well, it all started in the afternoon when I went to visit France. He showed me what he called a 'special' book. And I sorta found the word 'masturbate' in it. I asked what it meant, and he just said let my vital regions answer that question for me. I didn't know what he meant by that and it was bugging me all night. That's when I decided that my big Bro would know the answer. I went over to your house and tried to open your door but it was locked. So, I called Croatia and Albania to help me get into your house, and you know the rest~!'

'Why the hell didn't you knock?'

'I didn't want to wake you~!'

Serbia face-palmed, before taking a deep breath, 'Kosovo...as much as I want to answer your question so that you'll go away and I can go back to sleep, I can't for a number of reasons. One of them being that it is a really sensitive topic that you will understand in your own time.'

'So I should let my vital regions answer for me?'

'NO!' Serbia said quickly. He may find his brother annoying, but even he wouldn't let him do activities like...that, 'No, all I'm saying is that you will understand what masturbate means when you're older.'

'But-'

'When you're older!' Serbia repeated firmly.

Kosovo pouted by having his question unanswered but nodded in understanding. Serbia sighed in relief, 'Good...now can I please go back to sleep?'

'Good idea~!' Kosovo sang before falling back on the Serb's bed and closing his eyes.

'I didn't mean you as well!' Serbia shouted, but his brother didn't respond, 'Kosovo!? KOSOVO!?' The Serb's eye twitch when he heard a light hum coming from the de facto nation. He was asleep alright.

'I am going to kill you France.' Serbia muttered.

**That's it. The part where Kosovo mentioned a body-switch between Serbia and Bulgaria, I'm kind of debating on whether I should make that into an actual story or not, given that my story 'Nordic Swap' also focuses on body swaps. Oh well, I guess we'll let the reviewers decide.**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
